The Butterfly Picture
by Sei-Sei's Mind
Summary: A member of the Mane Six is found in the emptiness by the Stitchpunks. ANNNNND I STINK AT FAN FIC SUMMARIES :D now im gunna hide behind mah couch. T for safety
1. Prolouge

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro and DHX**

**9 belongs to Mr. Acker**

**Pls don't hate me**

Fluttershy, sat in the pool in a daze. She didn't remember what happened, all she knew was that some one was shouting "8!" over and over again. A figure was the next thing she saw, he had a patch on the side of his face. He smiled, probably because she was awake "Don't worry, you'll be okay." He turned his head to another figure, and spoke to it, but she couldn't make it out. He turned back to her and stood up, the figure picked her up as though she was the weight of a feather. He looked at her and put his hand on her forehead.

Fluttershy woke up with a start in a wood like textured room. She sat up and looked at herself. She had fingers, like the things in the alternate dimension that Twilight went to. But she said that "fingers" were skinny and made of flesh. These were a tad big and they seemed to be made of copper. She started to look at her self. Fluttershy noticed that she was made of a butter yellow fabric rather than having her light yellow colored coat, she had her hair except it was a thin yarn.

Her cutie mark was converted to three little pink buttons shaped like butterflies.

And now for the dreaded moment. Getting up. She stumbled a bit, but went back once she felt tired. Fluttershy did not want to walk anymore, not only was she tired, but she was in a lot of pain. Her legs felt horrible, and so did her torso. Once she laid down there was a feeling of fire go through her entire body. All she felt was mental and physical pain, Fluttershy wanted to go home, but she couldn't because she was injured.

A few hours passed with nothing happening, save the footsteps and hushed voices in the hall. She was pretty sure boredom wouldn't happen often back in Ponyville, since she knew people were there, and she was lying in bed with virtually nothing to do.

**Like I said... Nothing is owned**

**And Im new even though the date of being a member says otherwise **


	2. Chapter 1 : Let's meet a Pegasis

**Yes! Finally! Chapter 1, I am internally crying with tears of joy**

**Notice that all things belong to their respective owners**

**Now Enjoy my friends. **

It had been a couple hours since 5 and 8 brought her home. She hadn't done anything for the past hours, and it made three young stitchpunks want to see the new resident. She was awake, but she usually stayed extremely still and quite when somebody either walked by or came into the room. This made them want to see her more and more. The only thing that held them back was 6 because he was nervous.

Finally after five minutes of encouragement from the twins, they went to the infirmary/workshop/storage area, alas 6 still did not want to go in. 4 turned around towards the striped stitchpunk to see if he was alright. _'You okay?' _Her brother decided to ask, she loved him, but some times he wasn't the sharpest tool in the box.

It was was clearly obvious as to how 6 was feeling, he was tightly gripping onto his key and his cheeks were a faded green color. Oh, he was really nervous alright. 4 patted his shoulder comfort him, which worked because his grip loosened a bit. All three walked to the door way as quickly and quietly as they could manage.

They all peeked in, and saw the butter yellow stitchpunk. She made 4 a bit envious because, well, butter yellow was her favorite color ( and because he body was stuck at certain age even though she was nineteen, this girl looks like her actual age). The stitchpunk had thin yarn for her hair that was long and this light pink color.

As much as 4 was envious, she couldn't help but like this new stitch punk. Why, well 4 found her to be the most adorable thing the young bookworm had ever seen her life. And she wasn't the only one who thought that either, 3 was smiling the smile usually seen in a show where the person was internally squeezing. 6 on the other hand, had gotten so lost in thought that he had accidently stumbled into the room

**Weeee! :D**

**Don't hate me plz**

**Or 4 for that matter.**

**Ima go nao **


	3. Not Even A Chapter

**No, sorry this isn't a chapter. I just want to thank those who have read this. The reason I haven't updated in basically a month is because every time I write the key pad on my tablet goes away.**

**Last I checked I got 54 veiws, but not a review. Constructive criticism would be nice, but don't be rude and say this is stupid please, if you don't like it, then go read another story.**

**I am now going now bye ^U^**


	4. Slip and Fall

**Oh my... 100.**

**heh, I may or may not have freaked out a bit. Usually the only people who read my stuff are my friends at school. I was a bit scared once I saw the 30 veiws. It makes me wonder how people like my stuff, but then again most artists and authors think their stuff is stupid and nobody will like it, but then it turns out people do like it. I'm one of those people.**

**T-Hanks.**

6 caught himself with his arms, it stung a bit, but he was used to it. He fell a lot, though sometimes he knew it was coming, this time was different. The striped one stood up and waved slightly, he was about to leave when he hit his knee on the desk. 6 swore at himself mentally. "Ow." That was the only thing he could say without screaming. _'Gee, ain't that a good first impression, a kid busting his knee on the edge of a small plank!' _

She looked at 6, he could always tell when people look at him be because it felt like sombody was burning a hole in his head with a laser. "H-hello." He spoke again, but then he clutched his key, while she rubbed her arm. It honestly felt like an hour or two in there, but really only two minutes passed by. 6 walked back slowly, but once again ran into the table, only this time his back was against it. When he hit the table, he accidentally knocked down the ink well that was stupidly left on the edge on the desk. 6 scrambled to catch the ink well, but it fell regardless, and the ink inside landed on his chest and on the bottom of her legs.

6 honestly looked like he was forced to face something he didn't want to face. His mouth gaped open, and quickly went to apologize. "Ahh...uhhh... I'm s-sorry! I didn't mean it I swear!" 6 stood up to look for the smaller basin filled with cleaning water. He found it, except it was empty. He turned to her. "Um...I'll be back in a minute."

**Wooooo! I did it! Finally! The second actual chapter. I for got to mention that the disclaimer is in the prologue. I hope you're enjoy this story so far.**


	5. BUCKETS 'O WATER

**Hello again. MORE 6 AND THE PEGASUS! *continusly throws Fluttershy plushies in stitchpunk form* **

Fluttetershy looked out the door, carefully she walked out. It wasn't hard to do, considering the fact she knew how to silence steps on any surface, and also seeing as nobody was around as far as she could see. After a few minutes she reached the top of the stairs, only to see how much they looked like a mountain. Well... This is a problem, she couldn't stand straight with out nearly falling, how in the world was she gunna climb down these stairs. _Maybe I could just..._ She sat down, swung down legs, then she slowly lowered herself with her arms.

The pegasus walked out of the house, the house that the kid said that they were staying in was in a faild with a lot o' dead grass. The grass was rather tall to her now, especially considering the fact that it was the same height as the porch. Luckily there was a path to a river. She walked to it, which was a long walk, this height kind of made short walks longer. Plus it's not like she could fly, she could tell the difference between having wings or not, and it's probably pretty hard to fly with a fabric and metal body.

Finally she reached the river, it was a mix between blue and brown. "Ew, how could they drink this, it looks dirty." The pegasus begin mumbling to break the silence. Fluttershy looked to her left, nothing was there but a torn down city. Then she looked to her right, more fields and the kid. Quietly she walked into the grass, towards the kid. He was with some one else. Now she knew eavesdropping was not good, but she wanted to know if they were nice or not.

###

6 watched 5 start the small fire. A while ago they dug a ditch so the fire wouldn't hit the grass, it was also far away enough form the water so it wouldn't get put out. 6 was on the edge of the ditch holding a bucket of water (to us it's a cap). The younger handed his brother the bucket, then stood to leave the ditch. It didn't take long for the older to call out. "Don't go to far." 6 smirked and responded to his brother. "Where would I go if I could?" Faintly 6 heard 5 laugh slightly.

Ten minuets of walking, and 6 had reached the sign leading to the city. There was absolutely no way he would walk into the city. Too many bad memories there. He shivered thinking about them. His thoughts were stopped at the sound of rustling in the grass. Now he had two choices, to hide, or stay there. He did both by hiding behind the pole of the sign.

An odd flying creature came out of the grass, it was black and orange. It flew softly, not making a noise as it flew. Then, oddly, came the new stitchpunk, and she was smiling as though there was no worry in the world. That was considered rare in this time and age, especially when you live in a post apocalyptic world.

He was beginning to feel a burning sensation in his arms, knees, and face. It went away as quick as it came. 6 looked at her again noticing that she tripped.

###

Fluttershy got up, feeling a lot of pain in her face, preferably her right cheek. She heard the kid cry out. "Are you okay?" He ran to her, but backed up a little giving her space. Fluttershy nodded giving a quite response. "Y-Yes..." He held out his free hand, the other was clutching the key around his neck. She took his hand carefully, and she was hoisted up wards to stand.

**Well now, they have officially met, and I forgot to throw the 6 plushies, 'ere take 'em. Have you enjoyed so far. :3**


	6. Mah Far Ladeh

**Welp... I'm back... I guess.**

**I honestly don't know how to make these things funny. Bah who care about author notes being funny. **

**I am continuing the story. Enjoy everybody :3**

The talked to each other for about an hour. They were talking about different things so the topic changed almost the whole time. First, they were talking about their interests- so drawing and animals- they talked about that for a few good solid minutes. Next, they talked about the Emptiness, but then automatically changed to Ponyville, which was odd because Fluttershy didn't say anything about where she came from. Lastly came who they knew, a topic that was still going, 6 had already heard about the ponies, and was currently almost done talking about his family/friends/the random people he lived with. "8's okay I guess, I mean sure he's a jerk to me, but every now and then he's pretty nice." 6 paused for a bit before continuing. "He's the big scary looking guy." The striped on smirked when he said that. He was about to talk about 9 when 5 was walking up to them.

The older was a little bit further than them, and called out. "Waters done." He wasn't that far for yelling distance. They went back to the house with a bit more clean water for just about anything really. The striped on was carrying the empty cap a.k.a. the bucket, seeing as 5 had the full one. When they all got to the house 7 was outside on the step, tossing a rock back and forth in her hands. The oldest waved to 7, who waved back at him. She smiled playfully, giving a mock tone of disappointment. "And where were you young man?" 5 answerd her question. "My dear lady, we were out getting liquids from the river over yonder." Fluttershy looked confused, so 6 breifly expalined. "They do this a lot, and I mean a lot." The other two walked into the house while 5 and 7 talked.

**huh. Ya know, this is getten purdy gud. I am still throwing plushies. Next chapter hopefully something will happen and my brain won't be like " nah, nothing exciting *troll laugh*" I hate it when that happens :| **


	7. Slap to the face

**Woo! A nutter chapta! I have no regrets. I also saw a sneek ppreview of an episode, but I is slow with the show, cause technically I'm in, like, season 4 still, but not in season 4. Yep. It had Octavia and Vynil (I probably spelt that so wrong) in it, and it had something to music for somebody's wedding. Anyway, ENJOY. 9 © Shane Acker. MLP : FiM © Hasbro/DHX**

A few months had passed since Fluttershy met everybody, well not everybody, she had yet to meet 8. Speaking of 8, 6 was sitting in a corner drawing, but that was ten minutes ago. That was because 8 took the picture, and the pegasus may or may not have slapped the taller. That all happened in eight minutes, the last two was Fluttershy drawing with 6.

Fluttershy noticed that 6 seemed, well, annoyed, and the pegasus was determined to find out why. 'I probably shouldn't ask, he seems like he doesn't want to talk.' She looked around the room, she stood and put her things away.

The pegasus walked to 8's room, where he was fixing his knife. Fluttershy cleared her throat to get the others attention. However that only earned a "Hrm" as a response. Fluttershy thought about how to word her sentence before speaking. "I would like to get some ink, and I need someone to go with me." She heard 8 laugh under his breath and quickly added more to her request. "6 is running low on ink, so I couldn't ask to borrow some." The taller answered with a question. "Are you sure you me to go?" Fluttershy nodded lightly. She couldn't ask 7 because the latter was busy, 9 was with 5 at the moment, and she did not want bother 2 with something like this.

###

A small figure moved slowly watching as two other figures walked through the debris. Unfortunately this creature was too young to leave the nest, but did so anyways, crawling towards them.

**I done did left a cliff hanger. You're welcome. I'm also warning you, the humanpunk au is faaaaar more different than the stitchpunk au. T-Hanks 4 reading :3**


	8. Scrap, the baby beast

**Hello friends, I am virtually waving at you. Have another chapter **

Now was not good for Scrap, she was small and vulnerable to any beast, but at least she could fly. Scrap was still learning the basics from her parents, it wasn't good flying to be honest, but it was the best she had. As of now she was crawling along the ground, surprisingly she made very little noise.

If she were human, she'd be about fourteen, she calculated it herself. Scrap was technically six months old, but that didn't matter to her. To her family age meant hardly anything, sure she had to find a home once she fully left, then a mate. Age just didn't matter when it came to things other than that, she began learning to fly when she was three months old, after she learns how to fly she'll learn how the best way to infiltrate the nest in that big round building with those stone creatures in the front of it.

She heard a noise, Scrap moved silently towards the source of it. She knew it was wrong to leave, but did so anyway. She had found the weird little dolls. She had a doll, technically it was her brothers, but it was in their possession. These were the ones that her parents told her to watch out for. The ones made of fabric and metal, but had that weird glow that Masheen had been wanting to get his hands on. The reason she was told to avoid them for now was because they had killed him, and if they could kill Masheen, then they could kill any beast out there.

There was a smaller one and the big one, Scrap remembered that the big one and the dainty speedy one killed her uncle. With a plane. She was just staring at them, hoping they wouldn't notice her. The smaller one did unfortunately, Scrap moved back a bit. Growling... Ahhhhh poop, there's a Cat Beast. Funny thing about them, they sound like a mechanical tiger, but they're shaped like house cats.

**MOAR CLIFFHANGER. Should said this first, but I don't own 9 that is purely the work of Sir Shane Acker.**


End file.
